A Childs Cry
by captainme
Summary: When someone that both Jack and Ana Maria loved dies, why does Jack get the blame, and will either of them be able to get over it and see the truth behind the lies? JackAna. R&R{complete}
1. Chapter 1

A Childs Cry 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and yeah you no the rest...

A/N hiya! This idea came to me while I was babysitting my little neighbors (bless them!) and me and lily were watching the lion king! I love that movie! Anyway I don't really know how I got the idea, I think it was when the lion's dad fell to his death, and you'll see what I mean later on. Anyway I'm prattling on quite a lot so... enjoy. And review after! I get lots of reviews I continue, don't get many reviews I don't continue! Ok? Ok. See ya. Suzy x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYY"**

Jacks eyes snapped open. He could still hear the high-pitched scream of his daughter's voice as she fell to death. He was still having nightmares about that day, and it had been almost 11 months ago.

It was his entire fault what had happened. Ana Maria couldn't tell him that enough. She'd never forgive him for what happened. He'd never thought she'd forgive him for getting her pregnant in the first place after their drunken night of lust, but some how she had. Mainly because when she'd held that tiny little girl in her arms for the first time, after a long labor, all her anger about having a child slipped away and in its place was love. And not just for that little girl either.

But she would never get to hold that little girl ever again. And it was his entire fault. There was nothing that was going to change that fact. There was no chance that Ana Maria would ever forgive him for it either. She was only on the black pearl still because it was the last place her daughter had ever been. The only problem was that it was the same place she had died.

She hadn't spoken to him since that night either. Other then telling him over and over how stupid he was, how this had all been his fault, how could he have let her be out, things like that. And the only other time's she had said these things where when he made her talk to him, in an attempt to make things right between them, although he knew things would never be right.

Jack gave up on sleeping the proper way. There were only one or two nights he could drop off that way now anyway. He walked over to his rum cabinet. It had to be refilled more and more often each time, as he drank more, to drown out the pain he was still in.

The way he saw it was that Ana had the right to grieve for their child but he didn't. After all if it hadn't been for him she wouldn't be dead. So he didn't have the right to grieve. He bottled up all the emotion inside of him. He used to think about things other then what was going on, on the ship, but all his thoughts consisted of that night. What he could of done that would of made it all different, then she would still be with him, and he'd still have Ana Maria and he wouldn't be all lonely and thinking about things like that.

If only he'd have know.

If only he'd have checked.

If only...

If only. That was all he thought about, if that wasn't at the begging of each thought then it would usually be what if?

Anytime he saw Ana Maria it tore him up inside knowing it was his fault that she was so sad. The only other time he'd seen her like that was when he stole her boat. He could see her from the boat, standing on the shore looking at him sail away with her pride and joy. But even then it wasn't as bad as this. All that had been was hurt and anger. This was downright depression. She was depressed because he had taken away the most important thing in her life and she didn't understand why or how. Why this had happened to her and how she was supposed to get on with her life now. It wasn't as if Jack could do what he had done after he'd stolen and sunk her boat was it? He couldn't go out to a shop and go "yes, my good friend here would like to buy a daughter." Like he had done when he'd brought her a ship, which he'd later had to save her from while it sank after a storm.

Truth was he had no idea what to do. He'd always seen the ocean as freedom along with his ship, now it felt like it was a prison. He felt his crew were always looking at him as if to say "murder" or "how could you let that happen to your own daughter?" although he knew the truth that they didn't even think it was his fault he still felt as though that was what they were thinking.

Although as it had turned out only two people thought that what had happened was really Jack's fault. And that was Jack and Ana Maria. He blamed himself, and she blamed him because she didn't know what had really happened that night, nearly 11 months ago. If she had maybe she'd of seen things differently and Jack wouldn't blame himself for something he didn't have any control over. Or maybe he'd still blame himself, but at least he might have grieved for the child he had only know for 4 years.

Jack sighed as he took hold of another bottle of rum. He thought he'd never see the day when he would go off the stuff but after the 11 months that had passed, he found the only use in them, was helping him get to sleep without having dreams or nightmares as they were now. The brown liquid no longer gave him the pleasure it once had. He hadn't been drinking so much once that little girl had been brought into the world, he hadn't needed to. He got his pleasure from watching her growing up. But that had been taken away from him so he had nothing in his life anymore.

The drink gave him no pleasure, neither did sailing. As well as thinking his crew thought he'd let his daughter die on purpose; he felt his ship did too. She didn't handle the same way as she used to. Maybe it was just him. He was different now.

As his head hit his desk, he fell into what he always thought were sleeps without dreams. Little did he know he still had the dreams, he just couldn't remember them for being drunk so much. But the scream would always echo out throughout his head it seemed...

**"DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYY"**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N sorry it took me like forever to update! And if this chapter was a bit crap sorry about that too. Thanks for all the reviews, I'll update as soon as I can. I'm on holiday and have no more work so… Enjoy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 months since it had happened, and to Jack and Ana Maria some days it seemed longer, but other days it didn't seem that long ago. Most of the time, it was never the time it really had been though.

Whenever Jack got flashbacks of the day he blamed himself for, he would go into a retreat, drinking, hardly ever coming out of his cabin and he was always extremely depressed. Other days, when nothing would come to him, he tended to stand at the helm of the Pearl, staring at the horizon feeling empty.

Then on the odd day they happened to get horrendous storms, he would stand at the helm, scanning the decks as if waiting for something to happen. As if he was waiting for his daughter to run out of his cabin once again, stand next to the railings watching the waves underneath, swirl around. He waits for the wave to come crashing onto deck, and as it falls back into the ocean take his precious little girl with it. But that day never happens again, and he cant change what had happened, or how he felt as he watched her being sucked into oblivion, killed within the first few moments of hitting the water.

That was one of those days. Twelve months to the day, practically the hour, another storm hit the pearl, as bad as the one that killed his child. That day, Jack had even more remorse on his face, the events of the year before playing though his mind, as the seconds went by. As he scanned the decks he felt a faint sign of deja vu. As he watched the moments unravel the deja vu got more intense. Before he knew what he was doing he'd moved over the deck at lightning speed, over to where Ana Maria was standing, tying down ropes to keep the ship running in the storm. Still not quite sure what he was doing, why he was doing it or how, he had pushed Ana away from the side at such a force it had sent her tumbling backwards. A look of anger crossed her face, before her eyes went wide.

A wave much the same as the one that had been around the year before, at the exact time, crashed onto the deck, sending Jack tumbling backwards with it, over the side of the railing as it moved back into the sea.

"JACK!" Ana managed to scramble to her feet, and look over the side, her eyes frantically searching the waters below for any signs of her captain and former lover. A few crew, the could stop doing their usual job without the ship being in danger also scanned the waters below much as they had done for the little girl.

Finally spotting him, Ana tied a rope firmly around her waist, gave it to one of the stronger crew and dived in after him. Not focusing on much except trying to reel the captain back to safety, Ana's mind had forgotten everything, including the fact that she hated him. Clinging firmly to his waist, Ana tugged on the rope, signaling for them to be pulled back up.

AS soon as they were back onto deck, memories flooded back into Ana's mind, but pushed them aside when she noticed that Jack had stopped breathing sometime, while they were in the air. Bending down to give him mouth to mouth, a minuet of relief washed over her as he began coughing up the water he had swallowed, and breathing by himself again. But the relief was short lived, due to the fact he was unconscious and had a high fever. Has she have let in memories of the year before, she would have realized the position she was in, at that moment in time, was the same as when their daughter had been ripped out of the water, only she couldn't be saved.

As Ana shook him, trying to make Jack wake up, her actions mirrored the ones from the day a year before. Ana shook her head, his fever was too high for him to wake, she wasn't even sure he could hear what she was saying to him. Nether the less she carried on talking to him, as well as instructing the others to help move him back into the cabin she had once shared with him.

As soon as she walked into the cabin, memories of happier years struck her like a lightning bolt. She hadn't been into that cabin for just under a year. She couldn't everywhere she looked she would remember something, whether it was to do with her and her captain, her daughter or all three of them together. Every place in the room held a memory, including the floors, walls, and ceiling, even the door.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she stood still for a moment, letting it all-wash over her. Shaking her head again, she walked over to help the ships doctor Asses her former lover. His forehead was dripping with sweat, the seawater inside his clothes made them cling to his body, highlighting his chest muscles. The doctor informed her that those clothes would have to be changed, to try and stop the fever getting a grip on him even more. The look he gave her let he know what he was thinking. Will she change him? Ana closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath before ushering him out of the room. He seemed almost reluctant to go, as if worried she would harm his captain even more if left alone with him.

With shaking hands, Ana began to remove each item of clothing. It was harder then she could have ever imagined it to be. She had found it so hard to look at the man who she believed had let their daughter be killed there she was undressing him and most probably helping to save his life. Why? She kept asking her self, as she got out fresh clothes from his draws, as she held them she had more memories flash into her head. As she pushed them away thoughts from a year ago came back, ones she thought she'd found the answers too, the ones she thought she would never have to think about ever again. And yet there they were, as dominant as ever, there inside her head, making the tears roll down her cheeks as she re dressed him, making her think that she would never ever be able to be happy, smile or laugh ever again.

Jacks breathing began to get high pitched and fast, which brought her crashing out of her thoughts. As Ana went to see what was wrong with him, as well as call out for the doctor, it looked to her as though he was having trouble breathing, until he started thrashing around and talking. As Ana bent down next to his mouth, she could only just make out what he was saying…

"I locked her in…. how did she… she… how…. No…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I should update within the next two weeks, I hope! Please review! Suzy x


	3. Chapter 3

Ana frowned. What was going on inside that mans head and who was he talking about locking in? Still tossing and turning Jack continued to mumble things that didn't make any sense to Ana Maria although she had a feeling she should have known what he was re-living.

The ships doctor walked back in, looking from Ana's confused face to Jacks body that was currently thrashing itself around. Without saying a word he turned and headed back out of the door leaving them alone.

"I should have known…" Ana sighed, it had been around 2 hours, and Jack had stopped thrashing around, but his fever had shot up, and he was still delirious, mumbling things that no doubted made sense in his head, but not to anyone around him.

"Known what Jack? You're not helping me at all. What's going on in there?" Ana continued to stare at Jacks face and got the fright of her life when his eyes suddenly opened. Heart beating so loudly she thought the whole world would be able to hear it, Ana didn't move an inch. The look inside his eyes showed raw emotions of fear, anger and angst. Everything he had been hiding inside himself for the past year was there present in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. Jack wasn't awake, he was still in a very unconscious state, but he eyes were there, like a window into what he was feeling as if he went through whatever it was going on inside his mind.

Then something clicked.

Emily. The sound of her fall seemed to echo throughout the room, as Ana felt herself being pulled into Jacks reality inside his body. What he saw happen, what he felt. It was so intense to Ana that she barely remembered to breathe. She was watching the events that happened exactly a year before unfold but in a different version to the ones inside her very own head.

The rain was beating down on the deck, the sea was rougher then they'd seen in a long time, and it was unusual for the time of year. Ana Maria was shouting at Jack as the little girl was trying to play amidst the rain, thunder and lightning.

Her laugh echoed throughout Ana's present state of mind, sending a tear down her cheek.

"Jack can you take Emily down into the cabin and lock her in?" Trying to keep a steady hand on the wheel Jack had shouted back, asking why she couldn't do it herself. Her answer had simply been I'm too busy.

Ana could hardly bare to watch. She'd somehow forgotten that she had felt too busy herself to put the child her and her lover had made, a symbol of their love together- even if they hadn't been in love knowingly at the time she was conceived- to put her to safety herself, or even keep the little girl down in the galley with herself and a few other crew mates.

Sighing to himself, Jack had handed over the helm to Gibbs. Walking over to the little girl, a miniature Ana Maria with parts of him in her, picked her up and took her out of the storm against her protests. Emily had hit against his back and when she was placed down on her parents bed had pouted and cried in protest of being left inside. In her mind she was being made to stay away from all the fun that was happening outside. And she hadn't liked it a lot.

Ana was still watching although it was barely. The things that were happening- the real events that had unfolded, were different to the ones she had believed for so long. Questions started up in her head as she continued to watch as Jack tried to reason with their daughter, tried to calm her down against her tantrum. Only he didn't have as much time, as she would have had if her herself had taken Emily down into that cabin. Jack had a ship to steer through the storm, and Ana was just cooking the crews evening meal. At the time she hadn't thought through most of what was happening. She had believed inside her head that what she was doing was more important.

Jack left the child, thinking that she would fall asleep, exhausted from crying and putting up such a fight. He locked the door behind him, and went up to take back the helm from Gibbs. Only minuets later, Emily had walked out of the cabin, feeling very pleased with herself for escaping her Daddy's plans to keep her away from the rain and the fun!

Tears were once again welling up in Ana's eyes as she continued to watch. She was seeing her daughters last moments on earth, what she had missed. Questions were once again bubbling inside her head; she couldn't understand how Emily had got out if Jack had locked her inside the very cabin they were in now.

The rain started to beat down even harder on the deck, and the sea seemed fiercer, then before. Something caught Jacks eye on the far side of the ship, and his eyes could hardly believe what they were seeing. How had she? Shaking his head Jack shouted out to the little girl, who kept losing her footing and was looking extremely scared as the ship rocked about fiercely.

"EMILY!!! GET BACK INSIDE NOW! Gibbs take the… **_EMILY_**" Jack tried to run over to the little girl as she turned around, her eyes went wide and filled with fear as a wave came crashing down sweeping her off the ship.

"DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana's head shot up, her breathing heavy as she took in what she had just witnessed. Wondering how she could have done that, she realized she had been asleep, and wondered if she had just seen what had actually happened to her daughter. Closing her eyes briefly, she took in another shaky breath. Now she understood most of what had happened. In her version most of the events had been the same, only she hadn't thought Jack had got round to putting their little girl into the cabin. She'd believed for so long he'd let her stay outside in the cold and wet, and he had never told her any different. All she had known was that after hearing her daughter cry out, she'd rushed outside to find the storm still strong and several crewmen plus Jack looking over the edge of the ship. 3 of the men were holding Jack back from jumping in, and it hadn't taken her long to figure out what had happened. And she'd blamed Jack from then on.

Standing up she walked towards the door, and turned the key in the lock, then she tried to open the door and found she could. Then events from a battle that had taken place here a month before that storm flashed back into her head and she realized the reason her daughter had escaped was because she had broken the lock trying to get the little girl back from a man from the opposite side, who taken her hostage and locked himself in side that very cabin.

And she'd forgotten to tell Jack.

Walking back to the bed, Jack was waking up; his fever having gone down during the night no longer posed a life threatening challenge to him anymore. Tears rolled down Ana's cheeks as she looked into his eyes. They were puzzled at what he was doing there and why she was with him.

"I'm sorry." The two simplest words that were said by her made the world of difference to them both. They both finally understood what had happened the year before fully, and could finally put their demons to rest. What had happened hadn't been anyone's fault. No one could have seen what was going to happen, and no one was able to prevent the act of fate taking its path. And nothing could change what was in the past. Their crewmembers and friends saw all of this a long time before they themselves could see the truth that was in front of their eyes the whole time.

The next night drew in and for the first time in a long time, both pirates felt at peace with the world and themselves, as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ok that it, its all finished now! Sorry it was such a short story. I think when I started it it was only going to be this short anyway. Please review! Thanks. Suzy x


End file.
